Detective Inspectors and Other Nonsense
by ausherlock
Summary: Sherlock is more than happy to still have a high after solving a case. But Lestrade had to come and ruin it all. John looks too happy for more company to be in the flat. #5 of Tiny Companion Series Puppy!John


Imarsythia: Decided to post this a few days earlier than expected. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. I really apperiacte it. By the way, don't forgot to follow our Tumblr to get updates, news and such. Drop by and ask some questions or leave prompts for us to do just for you. Go to our profile for a link to the blog.

* * *

Sherlock was still buzzing from his last case and flopped down on the couch. There was nothing better than solving a great puzzle. It was better than any drug. He took a deep breath and chuckled to the ceiling. No idiot could outsmart him. Though, some could make some decent puzzles for him to solve. He was pretty sure that even John could come up with something better to entertain him with. Speaking of John, where was he?

Usually once he got in the door of the flat, John was waiting from him at the top of the stairs. He more than once almost tripped from John's enthusiastic greeting. Sherlock stood and divested himself of his coat and scarf, looking around the living room for his puppy.

"John? Where are you?"

Sherlock listened quietly for any sounds and heard John's tiny scraping the floor from the vicinity of his bedroom. The pup's limp was especially bad today and he had apparently been woken from a nap. John yawned and stretched, shaking out his fur. He took his time walking to Sherlock (instead of usual exuberant motions at seeing him) and rubbed his body against his master's leg.

Sherlock looked down at John and felt his insides flutter. If he were anyone else, he would have cooed and scooped John into his arms. But, Sherlock Holmes didn't do '_cooing_'. Instead, he bent down to a knee and scratched John's neck and ears.

"You never sleep in the afternoon. Favoring the right side today, making extra sure to keep weight off your left foreleg. Red rimmed eyes and not greeting me at the door from lack of sleep. Only reason for that would be nightmares."Sherlock said, mostly to himself.

Could dogs get nightmares? John had been through a traumatic event when getting his injury. He would have to look more into that. It should be an interesting experiment documenting John's sleeping patterns. John licked and nuzzled his hand at his deductions again, showing that he must've been impressed. He made sure to pick John up around his middle and tucked him into his arms.

"I rather you not ask me to pick you up later. You can watch me check the progress on the liver I injected with salmonella. Just don't attempt to eat it." Sherlock said as he stood.

Before he could even get in the kitchen, footsteps started to come up the stairs. Usually he ignore anyone coming up the stairs (Mrs. Hudson was a better guard than a doorbell) but he already knew who it was.

"Lestrade. Didn't I just solve a case for you? The sister did it after all."Sherlock said as the DI came into the doorway.

Lestrade seemed annoyed with him for some reason. He hadn't stolen any evidence from the case (except old evidence from cold cases) and he had been dismissed from the scene.

Lestrade opened his mouth to say something but his eyes traveled to John. He shut his mouth and took a minute to compose himself. Sherlock didn't see the big deal. Was it such a shock to see him taking care of someone?

"Mycroft didn't tell me he sent you the dog already. What's his name?"

"Mycroft always forgets to inform people about things that don't relate to food. His name is John Watson."

Sherlock finished his journey into the kitchen and put John on the table. John ignored him and seemed to perk up at Lestrade. His nose was working overtime at having a new visitor. He gave him a wary bark as he sat at the edge. When Lestrade stuck his hand out to sniff, John took a few snuffs before nudging his hand. His tail wagged behind him and he gave Lestrade a doggy grin.

Lestrade smiled and proceeded to pet John. He couldn't help but admit that John was adorable. Hell, those big blue eyes could probably even persuade Sherlock. This was just proof that he wasn't the so called sociopath he claimed to be. Lestrade ran his fingers down John's back and made sure to avoid the gauze on his leg. Jesus, he really hoped that Sherlock wasn't the cause of the injury. The last thing that needed to happen was the madman experimenting on animals.

"Hello, John. I'm Lestrade. You've got some pretty eyes. Bet you make all the women swoon, huh?" he laughed as John rolled onto to his side as if to say 'pet me more'.

Sherlock chose that moment to acknowledge Lestrade again and gave him a look. Lestrade wasn't sure he ever saw that look before but it sure looked like jealously. What confirmed it was how fast his scooped John up and placed him on the counter. Who knew he would live to see the day Sherlock was jealous of anyone?

"I'm assuming you're not here as a social visit. Especially since it seems my fat brother is taking you out to dinner tonight so you came over here as last minute. What do you want?" Sherlock said, rolling his eyes at John as the pup barked at him.

Lestrade stared and fought back a blush from his business being stated. He was surprised Sherlock didn't even keep going after John barked at him. Maybe the pup was a good influence already. Mycroft would be happy.

"I'll ignore that. I want the evidence from the Oakley case and the cold case files you too. You've got to stop doing that." he said as he gave Sherlock a hard stare.

The detective rolled his eyes and started to open his mouth to no doubt insult him. John huffed and growled at Sherlock, conveying to not be rude. Once again, Sherlock rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut. He went to his desk in the living room, taking the files off his laptop before handing them to Lestrade.

"There. John's saved you from hearing some sound advice. I don't have the Oakley evidence and before you ask, those are all the files. Check with the idiots you have on your team and it will turn up. If that's all, I have experiments to run." Sherlock said, obviously dismissing Lestrade.

He went to the fridge and started to rummage for his latest liver. Lestrade rolled his eyes and tucked the files under his arm. He wished that Sherlock wasn't such a pain in the arse. Shaking his head, he started to head for the door. Before he could get one foot out, John whined at him. Lestrade couldn't help but let a smile come to his face as he doubled back to give John a pat.

"Didn't say goodbye, did I? Your pain in the arse master should know by now it's against the law to steal from the Yard. See you, John."he nearly cooed, leaving with a laugh as John nipped his fingers playfully.

Sherlock didn't move from the fridge until he heard the door slam shut from downstairs. He placed his liver on the table and picked John up from the counter. He narrowed his eyes at his puppy and frowned at the disappointed look he seemed to get in return.

"A bit not good?" John gave a nod in reply and huffed. "Don't be rude. If he wasn't so horribly stupid, he wouldn't need my help. Being with Mycroft probably lowered his intelligence even more." he muttered as he went to his chair.

Sitting down and placing John in his lap, Sherlock started to check the progress on his experiment. Lestrade's annoying and unwanted visit put him off track.

"If you weren't so friendly, he would have been gone in seconds. I really have to train you to attack intruders."he said, fighting the smile and warm feelings that came through his body as John nuzzled his stomach.


End file.
